I Will Win My Girl Back!
by McMajekcalzona
Summary: Sixteen. Odd couple in here but differnt


_**OK so my last Fanfic I will admit was trashy but I have always had an English/grammar problem so cut me so freaking slack. NO BODY IS PERFECT! Np I am trying smaller things such as this.**_

_**In the fin they are all 16 years old. Callie/Arizona Teddy/Avery Cristina/Alex Mer/George Derek/Owen Addison/Timothy Izzie**_

"Teddy, Teddy. They took her we have to save her. We need to save Arizona from the boys. Get our team and the gear. We are meeting them at 'the woodland fort field'." Callie cries to Teddy. Teddy quickly sends a message to all the girls on their team telling them to get their gear and meet at their base. "Dam it Arizona I told you not to wonder the men's area alone." Callie mumbles. As the hope on their bikes and rides to the field.

_Meanwhile..._

"Boys they got the message gear up. Torres no doubt will be here son to try and get her girl." Mark says. All the boys gather their gear their ammo and set off the their positions around their base. Derek and Alex are sharpshooters so they go in the trees and Avery stay's behind as a last resort guarding the jail as well as checking up on their blond hostage who is currently tied up in their tree fort. Mark and Owen stay on the ground and go slightly into the woods to give signals to the others. George O'Mally goes towards the other teams base to scoop them out. Timothy stays and guards the bottom of the fort.

30 minutes later.

" Cristina and Mer you guys go ahead and try and take out the sharp shooters from behind. Teddy Addison you go and try and take on the front line. Izzy go grab O'Mally from behind that tree." Callie orders. And like she guessed George jumps up and starts running back to his base callie for help. Izzie manages to shoot him in the back taking him out of the game but not long after Owen jumps out and gets her in the shoulder taking her out of the game.

Callie turns and disappears behind her base into the forest. She makes sure she's got enough paint balls to last her in case her team needs help.

Callie senses someone watching her from above so slightly picks up her speed to where she jumps and hides behind bushes as a battle cry from Owen is shouted and bullets hit the shrubs she's lying behind. She hears Owen grunt and drop from the tree. Thinking he hurt himself for real she pokes her head up. Owen fakes dead on the ground after Cristina has shot him in the chest. "Callie go. Avery is her guard. Take the ladder up I will distract him.

Avery was looking for a sign of movement when paint bullet started flying at him. He ducked behind a branch from the fort and looked for the shooter. "C',on Pretty boy don't hid. You know you'll lose in the end anyway." he hear Cristina shout followed by the other girls laughs. When he pokes his head around the braches he can see that all his team al lying face up on the ground faking dead. "You all thats left." Mer shouts give up or Callie will have your head. Taking her girl." Teddy shouts. Avery turns around when he hears a grunt and then a thud behind him he turns to see Daniel Robbins lying on the ground feigning death like the others. He also sees a very pissed off Callie Torres. He gives a very audible gulp before Callie pulls the trigger sending a paint ball straight to the centre of Avery's chest plate knocking him out of the game. All the girls shout in victory.

Callie disappear into the tree fort to find Arizona faking being unconscious on the ground. "Ahhh so this is a 'true loves first kiss will wake her' thing huh." Callie smirks. Arizona manages to stay still as Callie kneels beside her gently cupping Arizona's cheek she kisses her. Softly as first until Arizona forces her tongue past Callie's lips. It isn't that Callie's phone rings that they break for air. Arizona smile as she listens to Callie on the phone with her father. She quickly thinks back to the conversation she had, had with him when Callie came out to her parents a little over a year ago.

Callie hangs up and gently unties Arizona before leading her outside and shouting to every one. "Yo guys m dad says dinner is gunna be ready soon so we gotta head back to my place and wash up." Everyone cheers. "After dinner we are sooo having a night game. The is if we are allowed and your dad keeps the arena open." Mark shouts. Cheers of agreement are shouted.

Mark runs up to Owen. "This time we are taking Torres." he whispers. He jumps when a paint ball hits him in the back. "I heard that Arizona shouts." now carrying Callie's gun and holding Callie around the waist. Everyone breaks out into laughter. "Thats it we are taking both of them" Mark shouts as more bullets are fired his way from all the girls. He takes off towards his best friends house with all the guys as the girls chase them.

The End.


End file.
